


Warm Bodies 温暖的尸体

by Kopfhorer_tanko



Series: 温暖的尸体Paro [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Character Bleed, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko
Summary: 在Emiya被咬伤失踪两年之后，库丘林再一次隔离墙外的志愿任务中意外碰到了已经变成僵尸的Emiya。





	1. Chapter.0

**Author's Note:**

> Warm Bodies（温暖的尸体）paro  
> CP为【枪弓】【枪黑弓】【狂王黑弓】  
> 有可能令人不适的血腥描写

男人拖着步子缓慢的沿着铁轨前行。太阳下的铁轨和铺在底下的石子都被烤得发烫，这个时候要是滴上几滴水在上面一定会嘶得冒出热气。每日盘旋在城市上空的乌鸦在这个时候也消失了，躲在些人看不见的阴凉角落躲过这过于炎热的下午。然而即使是在这样的高温下男人也没有脱下他对于这个天气来说过于厚重的皮质夹克，甚至他虽然被这样的厚外套包裹着走在太阳底下也没有出一滴汗。至于原因，很简单，因为他早就死了。

其实这完全是无所谓的，反正每个人不是已经死了就是在死的路上。这个站在月台上穿着件已经变成破烂的高级衬衫的男人死了，那个脸上胡乱涂抹着口红的女人和她推车里的婴儿也死了，铁道上那个被碾成两截肠子拖一地的人死得不能再死了。

虽然他还在走着，但是很明显的他也死了。他看了眼地上玻璃反射的影像，活人可不会有这样的死灰的肤色，更不会脸上手上爬满奇怪的金色纹路。不过好歹他还是比路边那些僵尸们好些，他的脸上和头发上没沾什么血，更没有缺半边脸或者一条手臂什么的，甚至他的衣服都挺干净的。他觉得可能是他死的比这些人晚或者别的什么他现在想不起来的原因。

每个人都有他们的名字，至少他们活着的时候都是有的。 比如说坐在长椅上的那个清洁工叫汤姆，一个过于常见以至于有些乏味的名字，但是他只要看到这个牌子好歹能知道他自己叫什么。男人也一定有他的名字，可他不记得了，他记得是E开头的什么东西……但他就记得这么些了。他几乎不记得自己活着的时候的事情，其实死后的事情他也记不太清，比如说他刚才是去哪儿干什么了以及他到底为什么要去城里。不过现在这个世界不管是活人还是死人都不用记得太多东西，活人专注于活下去，死人……都已经死了还管那么多干嘛？

其实他对于自己的名字也不是完全没有头绪，有个人叫他Emiya，Emiya-Archer。但就像是那个清洁工也许正好在死的那天穿错了他同事的衣服，他其实不叫汤姆而是有什么别的名字一样，他也有可能不是那个人喊的Emiya。比如说他是认错了人他正好长得特别像那个Emiya，或者那个人其实是脑子坏掉了管谁都叫Emiya，或者是什么别的差错让他冒领了这个名字也不是完全不可能的。但是鉴于某人的执着，以及他还记得自己的名字是E开头的，我们基本可以认定Emiya-Archer是他尚活着的时候的名字。这些关于名字的纠结对于已死的男人也不是那么重要，就像我们说过的，都已经死了还管那么多干吗？要是有死人都需要烦恼的的那么一天，那可就是真正的人间地狱了吧？

 

Emiya，或者说是被叫做Emiya的某个真名不明的男子，沿着铁路一直往前走。虽然在大部分的时候他脑子里都是浑浑噩噩的一片，有时候连数分钟前做过的事情都会忘记，但在此时此刻他还记得自己在做什么。 有一点模糊，但他还记得是有人在等他，然后就是沿着铁道走就能回去这两件事。至于为什么是沿着铁道走？他不记得了。

答案有的时候就是会这样自然而然的浮现出来，在一个拐弯过后，轨道的前方出现了一节在一路都是裸露的的轨道上显得过于突兀的火车车厢。奇妙的不只是这单节的车厢，“单节出现的火车车厢” 说不定还是这整个场景里最不奇怪的部分，因为这是一节“车窗外外覆了加厚钢板加装了履带和遮阳篷由五匹看上去不太正常的马拉着的单节老式火车车厢“。 除此之外这车厢的顶上还趴着一个基本有着人形但是恐怕很难确认是个人的“生物”。

那个生物抬起了头用他的爪子撩开了遮住了他鲜红的眼睛的兜帽望向了直直朝这个扭曲的车厢走来的Emiya，然后那个生物懒洋洋地开口了，“哦……回来了啊。”

“我回来了……” 男人迟疑了大约两秒钟然后从停摆的脑子深处挖出了他想叫出的名字，“…库丘林。


	2. Chapter.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温暖的尸体paro  
> CP为【枪弓】【枪黑弓】【狂王黑弓】  
> 有可能令人不合适的血腥描写

“非常感谢诸位今天的服务，瘟疫摧毁世界的八年来……”避难所明面上唯一的门口站着一排年轻人  
，长久不散的云层笼罩着整个避难所，不过好在还没有下雨的迹象。如果碰上雨天他们的任务就会被取消，然后一直推迟到雨停（或者某种物资紧缺到不得不冒着腐蚀皮肤的风险外出搜集的地步）。  
“……自从我们建立了隔离墙，我们依赖诸位志愿者在隔离墙外搜集资源。虽然在你们的训练内容中已经提到过……”画面上的中年男子还在重复着库丘林在这作为“志愿者”的数年间反复不知道听了多少次的行前宣讲，他不耐烦得打了个哈欠，耳朵自动过滤掉来他们上方传来的某人平板的声音。

“昨天没睡好？”站在他旁边的金发姑娘试图搭话。

“新人？”库丘林抬了抬眼皮瞄了那姑娘一眼。她裤腿上有一小片分发给他们这些“志愿者”的速溶咖啡留下的浅褐色污渍。虽然那被称为是咖啡的玩意儿不仅难喝而且稀得要命，在末世前属于免费都没人会碰的垃圾，但是在眼下这光景还是仅提供给他们这种玩命工种的特权资源。会把这种珍贵的饮料弄撒的人，不是笨手笨脚就是头几回外出紧张得不知道自己姓啥的菜鸟。笨手笨脚的人根本通不过之前的训练，剩下的可能只能是后一种了。

“啊，是的。第二次外出志愿劳动！”她果然很紧张，也许是没料到库丘林会回话，她显得有些战战兢兢的。

“放轻松，”他对于新人还是很宽容的，大多数老手都是从一步三抖的新人经历过各种大大小小血腥暴力的混乱的事件爬上来的，“碰到搞不定的事情就交给我们就行了。“

”好的！谢谢前辈！”她像是非常感动的向库丘林致谢。

“嗯”他似是而非地应了一声，然后又不知神游到哪里去了。

屏幕上的人还在进行他似乎没有尽头的讲话，“僵尸们虽然看上去像人……都……的怪物，……好友，他们都已经无可挽回。……，……头部……弱点，在遭遇的时……效率的方式。”

即使有些零星的字句入了这批人的耳也会在下一秒消失在遗忘的漩涡中。

不过好在老手们都知道什么是这段空洞台词结尾的征兆，“作为地球上我们所知最后避难所的子民，你们是人类存续的关键。因此你们有义务平安返回，祝你们好运！”

===========================================================================

库丘林走在他们这只队伍的末尾，在被僵尸填满危机四伏的城市里行进前后的警戒同样重要。比起正面碰上僵尸从背后被包抄是更严重的事故，在这种位置上面对敌情时至少要保证己方的退路，稍一不注意就可能让整一队人丢了性命。就算是出了上百次任务的老手也不敢担保不会有什么突发的情况，因此整个队伍都笼罩在一种高度紧张的安静当中。

一直到午后他们才抵达目标地点附近，避难所周边离得近一点的地方早就被之前的“志愿者”小队们数年来锲而不舍的工作给搜刮得连点有用的木头都找不着了。现在还能找到实用的物品的地方只剩下离避难所更远的，更接近原来城市中心的位置。也许再过上一两年整个城市都会被搜刮一空，在那之后大概只能派人去更远的地方，到其他城市里去寻找。不过那还不是他们这些人现在所要担心的问题，对他们而言只要保住自己这条命就行了，明天太阳还会不会升起都是问题，人类只要浑浑噩噩得活下去就好。

“一半的人跟我去西面的三街区，根据影像资料那边有一批撤入避难所前来不及带走的燃料，大概有三辆卡车。然后另一半人跟着库丘林前辈去南面的十二街区，瘟疫之前那边有这个城市里最大的的药店。” 黑发的年轻人是他们小队的队长，虽然他既不是经验最丰富的也不是什么前军人之类的，但他唯一的优势是他在末世前就是这个城市的居民。对道路的熟悉程度有的时候可以说是在城市中搜索让效率和生存率都提高的关键。

“啊，好。”库丘林对此没什么意见，相较于花更长的时间逗留在城里还不如像这样兵分两路，快点把东西拿到快些返回，“那之后还在这里碰面？”

“嗯…”青年思考了一下然后做出了决定，“我们这边完事之后开车去接你们好了，有卡车的话不管是开路还是行动都要方便一点。”

库丘林点点头赞成了他的想法，他带着一半的人把前去寻找油罐车的几人的空包接过，“那到时候在药店门口见了。”

说罢他就和被分到他这队的六人转身向南面的药方进发，时间就是生命这句话在现在格外的现实，稍有拖沓也许下一秒就会被不知道从哪里冒出来的尸体包围。只有保持运动才能保证生命的安全。

他这回走在了队伍的前面，这种大都市里人实在是太多了，以至于在整整八年后这样一条街道上还是隔十几几十米就有那么一两个僵尸站在那儿，并且在听到／闻到他们以后朝他们跑过来。

总得有一个手准的人在最前面开路，库丘林的枪法还是在他爱尔兰老家猎鹿练出来的，在十年前他是做梦也想不到自己会有在马路上爆人头的一天。但是现在“抬手-瞄准-开枪-换弹夹”的动作几乎要成为本能的一部分，不要说对面是死尸，他觉得就算对面是活人他大概都不会手抖一下。

虽说这种背后没人盯着的状态不太安全，但只要前进的速度够快一时半会儿的也不会有什么太大的问题。像他们这样外出的搜集小队每一个都人手紧缺，熟练的老手时不时的就会挂掉一批，虽然不断的有新人补充进来，但是可想而知新人比老兵们死的更快。到最后人数都只能是这样不上不下的。  
但每当这种时候库丘林还是有点怀念以前的某个人，以前但凡有这种需要眼神好的时候那个老穿一身红色夹克的家伙就会跑在前面，他也是库丘林见过瞄的最准的，基本上有他在的时候跟在后面的人就给他递弹夹就成了。但不管怎么讲，过去的都是过去的了，现在他就只能靠自己，然后叫后面的小子姑娘们招子放亮，别被侧面窜上来的僵尸给咬了还浪费颗子弹。

跑到药店是废了不少体力，库丘林也在心里骂着当队长那家伙不说清楚这药店居然是在这个街区的最顶端。他们这一路上基本是把这条街上的僵尸给清空了才终于看到这倒霉的药店，鬼知道这种大城市里怎么有这么多人，有这么多人就算了吧还变成僵尸来咬人，真是要命。

好在药店本身还算给面子，从瘟疫刚爆发没多久现有药物全都不管用这一事实大众就都清楚的知道了，所以药店里几乎还是全满的，一排排的各种药品都还摆在货架上，他们都不用去撬开库房就能拿到足够装满所有人背包的药品。

药店门口的玻璃门在他们进来的时候被踹成了玻璃渣，于是只好把卷帘门拉下来免得在他们装东西的时候有几个僵尸从空门里闯进来。虽说这让药店内部有些昏暗，但是借着手电筒的光把有用的药全都扫到包里也没什么难度。

 

“等等……是不是有什么声音？”那个金发女孩手上拿着一盒抗生素停了下来。

其他人听她这么说也纷纷停下来手上的动作。

“好像是有一点……？”

“不是这边。”站在卷帘门附近搜索柜台的的人说到。

”喂！那个后门锁了吗？”库丘林环视了一圈药店之后大声喊到。

“我去看一下，” 站得离后门比较近的一个大个子站出来说到，即使是门后面有僵尸凭着他的力气也能及时把门合上，与此同时其他人也先放下了手中的药和包，重新拿起就在手边的枪做好了如果有僵尸扑进来就把它打成骰筛子的准备。

”这个门……”

就在大个子的手刚刚碰到门把手的那一刻，意外发生了。

“轰”的一声炸响冲刷过了每一个人，然后是接着的两声，还不等任何一个人反应过来震动就已经传播到他们所在的地方让每个人站立不稳。同时不稳的还有没被他们清空的货架，连同摆放在上面的药瓶、药盒一起架子倒下了，而站的近的人-也就是说几乎每一个人-被倒下的架子压在了下面。

“这……什么情况啊？”好在架子虽然都是铁制的也算不上太重，痛是痛但只要没有倒霉得被砸中要害也不至于受太重的伤，因此过了一小会儿就有人推开架子晃晃悠悠得爬起来。

“你说啥？！”

“我说，现在是什么……”那人晃了晃脑袋发现自己也听不清他在说什么，只好指了下耳朵表示自己现在也听不清楚。

“妈的！是他们那边那队出事儿了！！！他们去找燃料，肯定是油罐车点着了！”有人迅速反应了过来。

虽然不是什么好消息，但这确实是最合理的推测，眩晕让他们无法判断爆炸发生的方向，但这个城市里还在行动的活人估计就只有他们这些，僵尸引爆加油站也不是不可能，但是这种低概率事件就先不去考虑了。

这个消息让所有人脸上都有些灰暗，这种猛烈的爆炸可想而知另一队人存活下来可能性千不足一。

“把能拿的都拿上，然后赶紧回去了！”库丘林倒霉得被两个架子压住，过了好一会儿才挣脱出来，这时他想起还有一件重要的事情刚刚被他们遗漏了，“喂，那个后门……”他回头看向那扇不知道锁好没有的铁门。

可是有些事情就是迟了一步就来不及了， 有些变形的门被从外撞开，门外渴望着血肉的尸体们扑了进来。

“快闪开！”库丘林朝门边的两人叫道，他正打算开枪，却意外的发现手中冲锋枪的枪管在之前的的事故中被折弯了，这样开枪的话铁定的会炸膛。他立马反手去摸插在后腰备用的手枪，然而等不及他把枪拔出来那两人已经被蜂拥而入的僵尸给扑倒了。

“shit！“有人叫骂着开了枪。

连同被扑倒的队友一起，子弹向僵尸倾泻而去。倒下的货架不仅让他们丧失了能暂时隐蔽的障碍物，还躺在地上给他们的行动带了了不小的困难。偏偏唯一的退路还被他们自己给关上了，现在也没有时间去把卷帘门拉开。

四、三、两、一。

最终站着的只剩下库丘林一人，虽说每一次的外出都是在玩儿命每个人都有随时会死的觉悟，但实际轮到自己的时候心中不免还是有些膈应。有的僵尸已经无视还有人活着的威胁开始享受它们的美食，更糟的是大多数人在倒下的时候并没有立即死去。他们的血肉活生生的被死人们撕咬着，尸体们似乎并不懂得瞬间了断他们生命的方法，只是抓到什么地方就在那儿下口。虽说从被咬的那一刻开始他们的死亡就已经是板上钉钉，而且如果最后没有被破坏头部的话还会变成和袭击他们的东西一样的活尸体。

他们的惨叫填满了整个空间。

库丘林曾经面对过许多次同伴受到袭击的状况，以至于他对于这种血肉横飞的过激场面都失去了恐惧的情绪。那虽然不是什么美妙的声音但也与白噪音无异，也许某一天他也会变成那样，被撕咬着面临着必死的命运，而他在不知不觉间也开始接受了这种可能性。不过如果可以的话他还是不想死在那些尸体手里。

就算他再怎么厉害仅凭一人要对付潮涌而出僵尸还是太困难了，也许是因为他们这次走得太远深入了僵尸们聚集的区域，或者只是单纯的运气背到了极点碰上了大群僵尸出动。但不管怎么说，这都是“命将绝矣”的状况。

如果是两人的话说不定还会想要拼一拼，但现在他只有一人。虽说不是没有过孤军奋战的经历，然而对这种苟且偷生的生活的厌倦在此时却不断地翻涌而上。

倒不是就这样放弃抵抗任由自己被僵尸们撕咬吞食，库丘林在心中默数着剩下的子弹数量。每一颗子弹都准确的击中了某具活尸体的头，直到最后一颗，那是留给他自己的。 

在他后退着闪避准备朝自己脑袋上也来一发的时候却意外的被不知道谁扔在地上的背包绊倒了，在如此昏暗的房间里避过那些倒在地上的货架就不容易了，谁又能想到这种时候还冒出来个包。虽说他一直都算不上运气好，甚至可以说是倒霉，但这次真的是背到头了。

手枪也在他倒地的时候脱手到了一米多外的地方，腿还偏偏被那个背包带缠住了。虽然他立即就翻身去扯断了背包带，但还是免不得耽误了一秒的时间，之前追着他的僵尸也到了面前。

库丘林翻身去摸落地的手枪，僵尸的手指也离他只有最后几公分，看起来他很快也会加入同伴们的行列成为僵尸们的美餐。

但预想中的袭击却没有发生。库丘林的指尖刚碰到枪身还没能拿起来手枪就被一只脚踩在了地上。库丘林之前一直没有发现这个多出来的人的任何踪迹，他就像是从黑暗中凭空冒出来的一样。还不等他多想，僵尸的手指就已经触碰到他的夹克外套，腐朽的喉咙里发出的嘶叫已近在耳边。

在这千钧一发的时候那个踩着库丘林手枪的人抬起了另一条腿给了那个试图对库丘林下口的僵尸一脚。看上去没有用多大力气，但那个活尸体实打实得被踢出去了好几米。因为距离相当近，库丘林清晰得听见了下颚骨断裂的声音。

除了这个僵尸之外奇妙的没有其他任何一个僵尸上前，他们似乎都在忙活着咀嚼鲜肉而忽略了他的存在。此时，库丘林才终于得空抬头看一眼这个算是救了他一命的“人”。

没有呼吸的声音，这也是个行动着的尸体，与刚才试图咬他被踹飞的那个没有什么本质的区别。他所面对着的威胁并没什么实质的改变。

更糟了，库丘林的脑子里像是有几百个警报器鸣响着震得他发蒙。

那是一张库丘林即使在只有几个手电筒散乱在地上提供的微弱光照下也毫无疑问能认出的熟悉的脸。


	3. Chapter.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温暖的尸体paro  
> CP为【枪弓】【枪黑弓】【狂王黑弓】  
> 有可能令人不适的血腥描写

虽说穿着的不是那身辨识度极强的红夹克而是在这个天气里显得过于炎热的厚实黑色机车服，肤色也比库丘林熟悉的黑了不止一星半点。但这些都不会妨碍到他认出这个人，他对这个人的熟悉到了即使在二百米外看见一个背影也能毫无疑问的认出来的程度，而现在库丘林坐在地上两人间的距离仅有十几公分。

库丘林感到他的脑子像是要从颅骨里蹦出来一样的尖叫着，各种各样的疑问不断地冒出来然后糊成一锅粥。他甚至忘记了把那把掉在地上的手枪捡起来。

他曾经想过也许某天他会在街道上碰到这家伙，缺胳膊少腿儿的跟其他僵尸们一块儿在看到他们这些活人的时候飞扑，过来试图咬下一块鲜肉或者敲开它们的脑袋尝上一两块脑浆，然后被爆掉头变成脑浆散满地的那一方。在七八年这种画面的摧残下这种幻想对他甚至都算不上有多恶心，更多的变成一种对未来的遇见。毕竟每一个被僵尸咬伤的人差不多最后都是这个后果。

库丘林此时完全没有了平时的镇定，虽说见不到的可能性要更大一些他也预想了不少如果再见面的情景，不外乎是些会让一般遭遇这类事情的人心智崩溃的血糊糊的限制级画面。当然，现在发生在这间房间里的也肯定是限制级画面，惨叫已经基本消失了，还活着的人也是字面意义上的只剩下一口气的状态，令人恶心的咀嚼声从各个方向涌入库丘林的耳朵。但这与他预想的还是有相当大的不同，主要的异常即是他面前站着的这位在他预想画面中的主角。

不管怎么看站立着的那个都毫无疑问的是“尸体”，本质上与那些正在啃食他的同伴们的家伙并无不同。但他身上有着诸多的异常，不管是衣着、外貌还是状态都与其他的丧尸们相当的不同。

被丧尸咬伤的人类早晚会变成丧尸，虽然库丘林不明白其中的原理但这种已经成为新常识的东西他还是懂得。根据伤口的深浅之类的会有长短不一的潜伏期，但最长也不会超过48小时，并且在一天之内就会陷入高热的疯狂状态中。库丘林不认为他会有什么不同，这让他身上相当新的衣物和变短了不止一点明显是有修剪痕迹的头发看上去格外的突兀。他相信不会有人疯狂到住在废弃的都市里专门来抓走丧尸就为了给他们换个造型，除非他们是生活在什么垃圾剧本的荒诞剧里。更奇妙的是那个人手里很显然是一对手枪，虽然看上去又进行了不少改装但还是看得出原本的样子，正是那个人管用的那对手枪，而用于改造的也是他曾带在身上的短刀。虽然这听上去很奇怪，但他看上去就像是曾在这个地方生活了相当长的时间一样。此外还有另一点，至少对库丘林他没有表现出任何一点的攻击性，把另一个是那个是踹开的行为算是救了他一命。丧尸和野生动物不同算是非常乐于分享的，并没有抢食的行为，因此把那一个踹出去真的是非常令人不解的行为。

但是他也确实不是活着的人类，在过去的几分钟里库丘林所观察到的胸口起伏仅有一次。不管那是否是他还在呼吸的证明，这已经足以说明他不是活着的人了。虽说不是变得苍白而是更黑了这一点非常的令人不解，但那灰暗的肤色无疑是尸体的肤色。

库丘林就这样和“那个”对视着，他这边混乱着那边的眼神中却不包含任何的情绪，眼珠像是玻璃制作的只为了履行“看”这一任务的机械一样一动不动的盯着他。

虽然不应该抱有任何希望，但库丘林还是决定开口询问。

“喂……！”真的开口语言就显得贫瘠了起来，于是最终喊出口的只有那个人的名字，“EMIYA！！！”

预料之中的没有得到回应。

不知道是听不到还是无法理解语言，Emiya没有对库丘林的话语有任何反应。相反他移开了目光，就像是对库丘林失去了兴趣一样绕开他往他们进来地方也就是卷帘门的方向走去。

“啧。”库丘林啐了口唾沫，已经想好了不要抱有期待，但下意识得还是希望能得到回应，与此相对的自然也就有失望。

于是他举起了手枪，对准了背向自己的那个白色后脑勺。

食指扣上板机，拇指按下保险，余下的动作只剩下扣下扳机。

只要扣下扳机，那个人的头就会像他曾预想过的那样在他面前被他贯穿，然后粉红的液体会流出来打湿他白色的头发，接着到倒在地上停止早该停下的运动进入真正的永眠。

这么想着库丘林放下了手枪。

他非常确定如果有这个必要的话开枪对他来说算不上什么心理负担，甚至由他来送那家伙上路在他眼中可以算是个不错的结局。

但现在这种队友全都死光了的状况他已经不太可能一个人回到围墙那边。不是一会儿被后面那群僵尸啃就是过会儿再回去的路上被僵尸啃，如果选择现在把子弹用掉的话惊扰到后面那些丧尸马上就会变成两个人死（？）在一起的状况。殉情可一点都不浪漫。

库丘林自嘲般的笑了笑关上了保险把枪塞进了腰带里。

只要不发出太大的响动后面“用餐”的丧尸们就不会注意他。库丘林站起来发现虽然时间不长但因为各种各样的原因腿还是有些麻。

因为站起来了所以能够更清楚的看到发生在他背后应当被称之为惨剧的盛宴，被甩飞的手指，散落在地上带着人类齿痕的下颌，浸泡在血与其他污浊液体中的头发，面无表情地咬下曾是同类的肉的丧尸们。噩梦般的景象，但在似乎变的只是像街边小车祸一样常见了。

正在他思考着该怎么再不惊动丧尸们赶紧出去的时候卷帘门那边发出了异常响亮吱呀的金属摩擦声。而在那边的只有emiya。

库丘林赶紧转过头去看，应当是锁上的卷帘门被打开了。午后温暖的日光照进了弥漫着血腥气的房间，像是逃生游戏的最后打开的大门一样，给人一种如果走进阳光里就能洗去所有的血污与不幸迎来happy ending的错觉。实际上脑子清醒的人都知道，为了续集，门后面只会是下一轮逃生游戏。这里也是同样，不管是门里还是门外都一样是地狱。

打开了门的Emiya没有停留，就那样走了出去，没有回头也没有其他多余的行为。

顺从直觉的指引，库丘林从地上抓起了一个离得最近的背包尽可能放轻手脚跑出了卷帘门。在经过的时候他看到了那扇门虽然外表上看上去坚固但是锁的部分已经锈蚀了，也就是说，如果刚才他们选择来拉门的话也试一下就能打开的程度。非常遗憾没有回过头去去重新选择的机会。

Emiya的速度不算快但也不慢，在库丘林出门的这一小会儿就走出了十几米。虽说他似乎完全没有注意到库丘林跟上来了这一行为，但基于安全等考虑他也没有追上去的打算。跟着他这一行为似乎完全没有意义，但库丘林就是鬼使神差的这么做了。

刚刚西面油罐车爆炸似乎是相当的猛烈，街道上铺满了被震碎的玻璃，还有更多的玻璃在窗框内摇摇欲坠，时不时得就有两三片从高空砸下来。这让库丘林的前进充满了阻碍，不知道是本身运气太差还是什么别的原因，前面的Emiya就是普通的走着，虽然前后也有玻璃掉下来，但至少没有发生他这样有连着整扇窗框往脑袋上招呼的情况。光是走出这个街区他就三次险些被玻璃砸到，虽然每一次都凭借野兽般的直觉闪开了，但在地上摔碎后飞溅的玻璃碎片还是难以躲避。虽然因为裤子够厚只留下了较浅的痕迹没有被划开会影响行动的伤口，但裤子也被拉卡好几道口子，脸上也被溅起来的玻璃伤到往下淌着血。

不知道是不是错觉，虽然一路上被掉下来的玻璃影响了几次行动，按理来说没有加速库丘林应当被落下更长的距离，两人间的距离却没有变化。这让库丘林产生了更多的疑惑，同时也让他确定了跟着Emiya并不是一个错误的决定。

手表在药店里被倒下的货架砸坏了因此不知道准确的时间，但是一直到太阳开始下沉日光变成暖橘色Emiya都没有停下脚步，跟在他后面的库丘林自然也没有休息的时间。自从药店出发已经走了三个小时以上，而从早饭以后库丘林就再没有吃过东西，上一次喝水也是在进药店之前的事情了。他不知道Emiya是朝着某个目标前进还是单纯的漫无目的地行走，但如果再这样下去他早晚会跟不上Emiya前进的步伐。

但至少库丘林知道Emiya现在是在往哪里走着。这个城市有比较陈旧的老城区和新修建的新城区，也就是他们刚刚穿过的地方，隔离墙内的“避难所“则是在城外。老城区这边虽然原来也是人口密集的地方，但是因为传染的速度太快对于僵尸们而言也是最早没有了”食物“的地区，因此这边的僵尸反而比新城区那边要少一点。但因为被小巷和参差不齐的建筑物包围着人的精神还是没法儿放松下来。

丧尸蔓延的太快对库丘林这种现在到这里来的人还是有好处的，虽然没有进商店的时间，但这边的自动贩卖机甚至都没有被洗劫过。只要被踹上一脚就会吐出几罐饮料。碳酸饮料虽然不顶饿，但是至少让他不会有脱水或者中暑的危险。

就在库丘林考虑着如果走到天黑Emiya还不停下的话就放弃跟踪找个能锁上没丧尸的房间凑合一晚上的时候，Emiya没再沿着之前一直走过来的道路接着往前走，拐进了一条小路。

在确认了没有丧尸待在小路上之后库丘林也跟进了小路，之后在城区里七拐八拐几乎要把他的方向拐丢以后Emiya走进了这个城市的火车站。因为是很有年代的建筑，因此随着城市扩张火车站已经在接近城中心的位置。

他不是走一般乘坐火车的入口进入而是从不知为何缺了一大块的铁丝网走进上了枕木和轨道。几乎要变成习惯一样的库丘林跟了上去，然后就看到Emiya消失在了一节被留在轨道上的老式火车箱后面。

他自然没有立刻跟上去，毕竟那边是他视野的死角。他往前再多走了一小段，直到能够完整的看见这几节车厢背后的状况为止。而此时Emiya已经消失了，根据刚刚的响动他大概是上了其中一节车厢。库丘林走进那几节车厢，其中只有一节的门是开着的。

那么就是这里了。

Emiya花了一阵哥哥下午走过来然后上了一节火车车厢，库丘林猜不出这里面有什么意义。

这之后有两个选择，一是上车然后和Emiya面对面，二是就这样走开。虽然看上去非常奇怪，但他还是确定Emiya是个僵尸。如果上车在那么狭小的地方他很难有反应的机会。但说实话让他现在就这样走开也是几乎不可能的。

在他站在门口考虑的时候眼角的余光瞄到一个黑影从车厢之间的连接处闪了出来，直直朝着他的方向而来。连接处距离这个门也就不到一米的距离，想要闪开几乎是不可能的。但事情并未像他所想的方向发展，他既没有被撞上也没有被扑倒，反而是被扯着背包袋子拉向了黑影的方向。

与此同时另一个丧尸从那扇门里扑了出来，因为他被拉开了与那个丧尸的指甲险险错开。那是个很典型的半拉肠子拖在外面还在行动的家伙，脸上糊满了干涸的血迹看不出本来的面目，十指都是不知沾上了什么东西的黑色。

而把他拉开来的正是他跟了一下午的Emiya。在变成丧尸以后他的力气似乎增强了不少，至少他以前是没法这样无视他的反抗单手直接拖着背包带着把他拉走然后甩上另一节车厢。

还没等库丘林站稳就被一只手摁住了脖子压在车厢壁上，他所熟悉的Emiya的脸凑了上来。

两人的脸相距不过十公分，Emiya嗓子里发出了“呼—呼—”的声音，没有温度的气息喷吐在库丘林的脸上。 

过了好一会儿，在他因为缺氧而晕过去前不久才意识到那是Emiya在努力尝试说话，他不是在“呼”的吐气，那是一个很不清晰的 “who”。

库丘林努力让开始发黑的双眼聚焦在Emiya的嘴唇上尝试理解他在说什么。

”Who are you？”

他读出的是这个问句，紧接着便失去了意识。


	4. Chapter.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温暖的尸体paro  
> CP为【枪弓】【枪黑弓】【狂王黑弓】  
> 本章较短

虽然是稍微有点动作就会有灰尘飞起来的床垫，但这种厚实而有弹性的触感让库丘林实在是有点不想爬起来。

他不是贪图享乐的人，但是天知道自从僵尸潮爆发以来他就再没睡过这种软床。隔离区里面说是优待他们这些外出搜集物资的“志愿者”能得到的最好的待遇也就是铺着薄毯子的钢丝床，而且还是摆在冬凉夏暖的既没暖气也没空调的板房里面的。冬天冷寒气从钢丝能一直透到脊椎里，夏天就更别提了，十几个不知道多久没洗澡的大老爷们儿挤在一间屋子里味道可想而知。相比之下就只是灰尘大了一点的这张床对他来说简直就是天堂。

但他也还没有松懈到放任自己就这么睡过去的地步。

之前被掐晕过去的时候他还以为自己脖子要被掐断了就此交代在这里，现在不仅没死居然还被放到了床上。虽说还不到伸手不见五指的地步，但车厢里的光源也只有一点从坏掉的车窗透进来的月光。只能知道已经是晚上，但具体是什么时间就没法判断了。

库丘林艰难的转了下脖子，颈椎发出了咔哒咔哒不协调的声音。他向床边看去，首先注意到的是车门被关上了，然后才是站在不远处的Emiya。

就算是亲近熟悉的人在变成僵尸之后也不要指望他们能有什么不同，这种话可以说是常识，更不要说他们两个的关系到底算是好还是不好都难以说清。虽然Emiya怎么看都很奇怪，他也没有抱有过多的期望，就算之前他跟了一路Emiya都没有攻击他，被掐晕的经历也足以让他把戒心恢复到最高等级了。

库丘林不敢轻举妄动，Emiya也没有动作就这样看着他，两人就这样四目相对过去了不知道多久。Emiya那边倒还好，库丘林却有点受不了这种状况，就这样躺着疲惫感又涌了上来，但被这样盯着看  
身体紧绷也实在是睡不着。

就这样僵持着让他头都开始疼了起来，自从恢复了出行基本靠走照明基本靠火通讯基本靠喊的生活方式他已经相当久没有熬过夜了。况且走了一天路精神一直都紧绷着，如果是平时他也不在乎就这么大眼瞪小眼看一晚上，但此时此刻他只想要么赶紧睡觉要么赶紧打。

两个人还是没有动作，空无一人的车站里只有几个僵尸微弱的脚步声，车厢里安静得可以听到随着库丘林胸口起伏织物摩擦的沙沙声。Emiya则是像木桩一样立在那里，库丘林甚至有种如果不去理会他能在这儿站到天荒地老的错觉。

但是如果他行动了又会怎么样呢？尽管在晕过去前他读出来那个问句，就算他没有被杀死吃掉，这都不能说明Emiya还存在理智。他甚至怀疑是不是自己被爆炸掀翻的时候摔到了头出现了什么幻觉，才像这样跟着一个僵尸跑了半天进到这种市中心车站里。说不定只要他一动幻觉就会消散，那边站着的曾经是Emiya的东西就会扑过来把他撕成碎片最后像平常餐后甜点一样吃掉他已经半凝固的脑子。

库丘林稍微闭了会儿眼睛，然后再缓缓地睁开。眼前的景象没有任何的改变，昏暗的车厢和站在那里的Emiya。他终于决定是时候做出一点行动了，他也不能指望死人的脑子比活人转得快，在过去这么久以后突然改变想法打算动一动。

他尽可能慢地坐了起来，饶是如此，老化的床架和床垫还是发出了刺耳的嘎吱声。在这过度安静的夜里他甚至觉得几百米外都能听到他起来的这一下。但Emiya还是没什么反应，眼睛眨了一下但是和库丘林之前观察的他眨眼的频率是一致的。

他之前就注意到了，枪还挂在自己的腰间，但他知道里面仅余一颗子弹而且紧急状况下也不能指望时间足够他把枪拔出来。

“喂…咳咳…”才吐出一个字声音就被卡在了嗓子里，脖子上之前被忽视的疼痛一瞬间涌了上来，声带像是砂纸一样光是发出一个音节就感觉到在相互摩擦，他甚至隐约尝到了血液的腥甜。

“喂！你这家伙到底是…”

一句还没说完，Emiya就像是被启动的机器一样突然有了反应。他走到几乎两人几乎要贴上的距离才停下。库丘林看到他突然动作抑制不住的试图去掏别在腰上另一边的短刀却摸了个空，时间还不够他想起刀的去向Emiya已经在他面前了。好在他也不是扑过来而是至少看上去很正常的走过来的让库丘林好歹没那么紧张。

Emiya就这样居高临下的看着库丘林，他本来就有着作为亚洲人相当惊人的身高和体型，这一点即使是变成了僵尸也没有任何的改变。被那双变成了金色的眸子看着压迫感相当的强。

库丘林看到他嘴唇翕动着，就像他晕过去之前那样。看来是想要说什么。

他顿时觉得生活有些荒谬，虽说从僵尸爆发那一刻起他就觉得自己生活在荒诞剧里了。但现在他在努力倾听变成了尸体的前恋人在说话，这到底是哪门子不好笑的黑色幽默？

过了好久Emiya才终于从喉咙里含糊的吐出了第一个词，“U……”，好在第一个总是最困难的，之后的词慢慢地也就跟了出来，“ U……R……A…wake”

“You are awake” 库丘林在心里默默地整理了Emiya说的，虽然很含糊，但是Emiya在说着“你醒了。”用的是他再熟悉不过的声音。一时间各种情绪涌向心中让他几乎咬破了自己的嘴唇。

这不是个问题，于是库丘林只是简单的点了点头没有说话。

Emiya向他慢慢地伸出了手，就像是在马路上碰到愿意被喂食的野猫试图去摸它的时候那样，缓慢地用手抹上了他的脸。

冰凉。

不是平时手很冷的那种凉，而是只要通过触摸就能领会到这双手的主人不是活人的同时来自触觉和心底的凉意。那只手在他脸上摩挲了两下然后下移到他的脖子上。手心下就是当时被掐到的地方，他甚至感觉脖子上那一整圈都在突突地跳动着，特别是现在被捂住的地方。就是这双手掐出来的瘀伤，但是像这样被冰着反而没那么难受了。

“嗯？”  
Emiya好像又待机了，就保持这个动作不再动作。库丘林只好发出表示疑问的声音把他的注意力拉回来。

他没有收回手，只是用拇指又摸了摸库丘林的脖子。

“Alive”

像是在感叹一样，这个词从他嘴里滑了出来。


End file.
